


Chase the Playboy

by Kukuriko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't worry the romance will happen eventually I swear, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: You're a maid trying to keep your head low and mind your own business as you work for the Shimada clan, a notorious criminal organisation. Unfortunately, you can't keep your head low anymore ever since Genji Shimada has discovered you.





	1. First meeting [Teen and up audiences]

“Now that I’ve had a closer look at you, you’re quite beautiful”.

You stand face to face with this man, the dim light from the moon gently framing his body and giving him a soft glow. The way he smiles at you and the unexpected surprise of his compliment catches you off guard. For a moment, you feel your heart flutter. But a moment is all there was. It wasn’t long til you felt the bloom of his compliment wilt within a second, the breath that hitched in your throat released into a distressed sigh. Because you knew deep down in your heart;

_It was a lie._

You felt your mind steel itself against this man, preparing to deflect another undeserved compliment for you. Maybe it’s because you’re just a maid with no power or wealth or beauty in the world. Or maybe it’s because you worked for the Shimada clan, the criminal empire, and you feared that getting too involved in affairs would cost you your life. Or maybe it’s because this man you were speaking to was Genji Shimada, the infamous playboy and youngest son of the Shimada clan, and if rumours are true this wouldn’t be the first time he’s said this to a girl. You never expected yourself to be working as a maid for a criminal organisation, but you needed the money. It’s not easy living in this world when all you had leaving your high school graduation was a notice saying you were kicked out of home. So to keep this roof over your head and money to keep you off the streets, you promised yourself to never wander too close to any attention, completing your duties as you faded into the background.

And then this happens.

Genji Shimada finds you outside and approaches you, possibly ignoring the signs of exhaustion on your demeanour (and the basket of laundry you’re carrying) as you’re just ending your shift, to pay you a compliment. But you know it’s more than just a compliment, he stands there, his smile unchanged as he awaits your response.

_But what do you do?_

What are his intentions with you? Does he wish you bed you? This is what the older maids warned you about. A night of lust with no personal attachment afterwards was not to your tastes. What if you reject him? Does that mean you lose your job? What power does this man have over you?

“I- uh...” was all that managed to escape your lips. Your brain is still trying to think of an appropriate response, the awkward silence hit the air again and the panic in your mind growing bigger. Genji gives a light chuckle and responds in your place.

“How about we stroll around together? It’d be a shame to waste a night this perfect”.

His body shifts to your side in a swift movement, beckoning you to walk alongside him as you sense his arm about to sweep your waist from behind. And in your panic you were unmoving, your body locked and anchored to the ground beneath your feet. Genji stops his movement and raises an eyebrow as he realises you are frozen in place like a statue.

It was enough time to think though, and you bow at him.

“Forgive me, Shimada-sama. I appreciate the offer but I must return to my duties-“

“Don’t you finish your shift around this time though?”

_Shit. That response wasn’t correct._

“But this basket-“you haphazardly reply. You hear your voice beginning to stutter, and the way he cocks his head gently to the side; he knows he’s almost got you.

“Leave it here for now and accompany me this night. Allow yourself this distraction to relax, perhaps?”

Why does he have to be so persistent? You just wanted all your nights to be quiet and spent in solitude. The conversation is dragging on longer than you anticipated. You just wanted to run, but that’s a guaranteed way of losing your job. Or possibly losing more than just your job. You feel trapped, you can’t-

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy,” you say in a panic, your voice harsher than you expected. The quiet and almost breezeless night did nothing to muffle the shout, or perhaps it even amplified as it was the only sound in this so called ‘perfect’ night. The immediate regret washed over you. You lose control of your insecurities and your fears for a second, and the tone of your voice made Genji’s welcoming expression disperse. You could sense the desperation and a hint of fear radiate from your expression as alarms are going off in your head.

You avert your eyes as you await your consequence. Maybe he’ll just leave a bad mark on this one particular maid for doing this one particular thing and now her life his ruined. You hear him inhale and you instinctively brace yourself for whatever words he will say next.

“... Then another time perhaps? If it can’t be helped then I’ll just have to wait for another perfect night to go looking for you.” He lets out a light chuckle, and a warm smile reappears on his face.

You’re not sure what to think of that response. In your head you imagined that being a part of the family of a criminal empire (let alone being the son of the boss) would make you stern and unforgiving. But Genji seems genuine; you didn’t hear any discord in his voice when he accepted your denial. Your brows furrow, maybe he means well but... you’re not certain, not yet at least.

“...Perhaps” you said quietly, your head still lowered and your eyes still averted. You didn’t want to blame yourself for being cautious, but then again you felt a bit bad for raising your defences too much around him. You didn’t want to outright deny him again, maybe you should give this a chance?

“失礼 します(please excuse me)” you say and you walk past him, returning to your last task for tonight. You peer down at your knuckles, which are white from how tense you’ve been and you try to relax. Despite successfully dodging him tonight, you feel guilt beginning to  weigh on your shoulder as you replay the way you released your frustration at him.

A cool breeze passes by, carrying along stray dry leaves and petals that rested on the ground. And in the small rattle of dry leaves you let out a small whisper.

“Sorry for shouting at you”.

It’s against your code to speak informally to the people you serve (which you already broke a couple of times tonight), so a part of you wished that didn’t add to the list of violations. But then again, you wanted to alleviate your guilt. You turned around to see if he was still there, but seemed to have disappeared along with the wind and was no longer where he was before.

You’re not sure how you feel about your apology seeming to have fallen on deaf ears. And with a sigh, you retreat indoors and end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm kinda new to writing. If you have any constructive criticism I'll be happy to hear it :)
> 
> Also, this is inspired by DarthSuki's Genji fic that you can read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/7771777/chapter/18003160 (it's really good) :D
> 
> I'll probably continue writing this, and hopefully it'll become more fluffy.


	2. The Chase [Teen and up audiences]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't know, you would address people by the last name then their first name in Japanese (eg. John Smith becomes Smith John).
> 
> Unfortunately, Genji isn't the only Shimada there so I wasn't really sure how the 'Reader' would reference him. I think I settled on the 'Reader' will reference his first name in thought, and will reference him by his last name when she speaks.

“Wipe those tables! Make sure it’s spotless!”

“はい!  (Right!) “you respond, furiously wiping down one of the many tables that fill the dining room. 

You and the many other maids were suddenly notified that some important guests had arrived a day early and would like to have dinner at the Shimada estate. Of course, the heads of the Shimada clan will easily grant this request with a smile. The servants, however, are now frantically sorting and planning out tonight’s seating arrangements. People are running and shouting left and right. Chefs are peaking out of kitchens to see if their ingredients were able to arrive a day early. It’s absolute chaos. Luckily for you, as a younger member, the staff manager asked for you to hang back tonight and leave the more experienced servants to tend to these guests.

It didn’t feel long until the guests arrived, and somehow you and your fellow co-workers were able to prepare everything on time. While the other maids line up against the wall and prepare themselves to serve, you quietly ducked into the kitchen where you were called for. The smell of fine Japanese cuisine and delicacies fill the air in a white steam as you walked into the kitchen. You walk past chefs cooking an array of seafood and arranging them onto gold rimmed plates. Your mouth waters at the chance there might be potential leftovers you were allowed to eat, but instead you’re led to a mundane-looking prepared meal (but not too mundane to look like it was for you).

“Excuse me, but I thought I was not permitted to serve the guests tonight,” you question, staring down at the simple bowl of rice and cooked mackerel on a plate.

“You’re correct, and this isn’t for tonight’s guests. Could you send that you Shimada Genji’s room?”

“Ha-ha! The little runt gotten himself grounded again didn’t he?” one of the chefs laughed, which the staff manager quickly shuts down with a stern look at their direction.

“So, he’s not attending tonight’s banquet?” you ask, picking up the tray of food.

“Unfortunately, no. His father wishes for him to... avoid unnecessary outside distractions so he has... time for self reflection. This might possibly teach him how to have some more discipline perhaps.”

 _Containing a man with such energy and enthusiasm?_ _I don’t think that’ll work,_ you thought.

 

\----

 

The hallways are quiet with the majority of man power currently being focused on serving the guests in the dining hall right now. With tray of food in hand, you arrive at Genji’s quarters. You place the tray by his door and got on your knees.

“Shimada-sama, I have delivered your dinner,” you say, keeping your head bowed as you waited for a response.... but nothing happened.

“Shimada-sama?” you enquire again. You feel a bit awkward as you waited with your head bowed. A moment passes.

And another moment passes.

“Hm...” you furrow your brows.  Perhaps he is asleep? Maybe you should check inside. You want to make sure he hasn't fallen ill or something. “失礼します(please excuse me)” You say as you gently push his door aside, peering into his dark room. Looking around, it seems that Genji is nowhere in sight. No bump in the futon or shadow in the corner at all. The faint whistle from a gust of wind catches you attention, and as you slowly make your way into the room you notice that one of the windows in his room is slightly open, the gap just wide enough for fingers to fit though. And looking though the window, you see foot prints on the roof where the dust was disturbed.

 _Of course he would escape. Being grounded wouldn’t stop him at all._ That’s fine you guess. You’ll just cover his food and he can eat it when he comes back.

You go back and pick up the tray of food and begin making your way back to the kitchen- but what if....

_What if the maids take note on how he didn’t eat his dinner and his father will probably realise that he’s missing? He’ll get into even more trouble. Should I just leave his food here then? Another maid could be sent to retrieve the tray and report that the food hasn’t been touched. Should I just eat his food? No. Wait. That’s really awkward if he actually returns safely. Hold on-_

You quickly make your way back to Genji’s window and look out, as you expected there’s a bunch of men posted around the castle. There seems to be more people than usual, probably to make sure that this night doesn’t go bad.

_What if he’s returning and he accidentally gets spotted by a guard? That’s another guaranteed way for him to get into more trouble._

You find yourself stressing about this whole ordeal, and it not even your problem. However, after giving yourself some time to contemplate as you lingered in his room, you come to the conclusion that you should do him this favour. You still believe that Genji never heard your apology that night when you were rude to him; maybe this is one way to redeem yourself.

You stop and think for a minute, decide to hide the meal in his room, and begin making your way to the kitchen.

You were supposed to start washing the dishes and pans, but instead you ask the chefs and maids if they needed anything from the general store (the one close to that place you think Genji would be). You’d get shoo’d away with a “Get back to your duty” or “Stay out of the way”, but eventually you got exactly what you needed.

“Actually... We were supposed to receive a delivery of eggs today. We still have our supply but could you go buy some spare cartons just in case we run out tonight?”

“Of course, right away,” you reply cheerfully, “I’ll just change out of my work uniform for now”. You begin to make your way to your room to change into your sneakers in hopes you can quickly search the town.

“Actually,” the staff manager butts in, stopping you in your tracks. “Sorry but could you stay in your uniform? I’d hate it if the guests saw any inconsistencies in our staff. I don’t want our reputation to seem tardy. It shouldn’t be too bad if it’s just a trip to the store”.

You comply reluctantly, trying to maintain your smile. Maybe you didn’t get exactly what you needed after all...

 

\----

 

You personally quite like Japanese culture since there’s an elegance in sticking with traditional ways for so long, and it’s nice to wear traditional looking uniforms when you work. But maybe, just maybe, in this moment right now as you’re sprinting in slippers and a work robe, that you wished some traditions could’ve changed a bit. You can feel the blisters beginning to form on your feet as you make your way towards the neon lit part of the town. You’ve heard rumours that the young Shimada likes to hang out there, fitting to his playboy persona, but dammit! Why did it need to be so populated?

People are overflowing the streets, there’s chatter and laughter among muffled music as you run past clubs and hotspots. The neon lights turn into a blurred mix of bright colours as you continue to search and search, disorientating yourself with the endless displays of flashing signs. You stop for a moment, panting heavily as you try to recover from your exhaustion and feeling the beads of sweat slowly trailing down your forehead. You look down at your watch, a good 20 minutes has passed since you arrived at this area and started searching. As you’re trying to stabilise your breathing, you attempt to focus on your surroundings. The eye-stingingly bright lights and the constant shifting of people dazes as you’re trying hard to find him, but no luck yet.

As you continue looking around, you feel someone grab your shoulder. You spin around hoping that it was him, but to your disappointment it was just a random stranger.

“Oh hey there”, the man speaks, “Are you alright? You look like you’re lost or sumthin.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” you reply firmly, shoving his hand off your shoulder. “I’m just looking for someone”.

“Who are you looking for? I can totally help you f-find him” the man slurs, he’s probably under the influence of something.

“Again, I’m fine. Tha-“

Before you could finish, the man suddenly grabs your arm and pulls you into a nearby alleyway.

“Listen..! I’m here to help you and you’re being a massive bitch ig-gnoring m- WHOA!”

... An unusual perk about working for the Shimada clan is that, in case of emergency, all staff is trained to stall or even stop any sort of incident. You never imagined that you’ll ever need to use this skill, but before this man could finish his sentence, your instinct kicks in. Before you realise it (and with the help from your frustration with the whole situation) you find the strength to throw him against the nearby wall to stun him, the man slumping to the ground as you walk out of the alleyway to continue your search. The man cries out in his sorry state, blabbing nonsense as a crowd begins to form around him to watch the commotion. The crowd thins just enough for your eyes to catch something in the distance.

You move towards it, and a closer glance was able to diffuse your worry that this night of searching would never end.  There in a group of people, with unmistakable spiked green hair, is the man you’re looking for.

“Shimada!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write more and I might've gotten a bit carried away (3am arrived so suddenly :\\). I'll probably find a few mistakes when I wake up tomorrow, but I want to post this anyway because I want to see if you guys have any constructive criticism you could offer. I really want to get better at writing so please feel free to tell me what think of this chapter :)


	3. Conflicted Thoughts [Teen and up audiences]

The moment you catch Genji’s attention, his eyes shoot up and he hastily abandons his group of friends. He drags you out of the club, leaving the scene as echoes of laughter fade into the distance.

After finding a small spot for solitude, you and Genji stare at each other in awe for two different reasons. You stare at him as you wait for your eyes to adjust from the neon lit streets. He seemed so different to be out of his usual attire. You’re so used to seeing the Shimada family wearing traditional style clothes, but to see Genji in casual clothes and his hair not being spiked up by his headband made you need to double check. After looking at him for a good thirty seconds you could feel a part of your panic fade away and a smile appears on your face.

“I’m so glad I found you, Shimada-sama,” you say as you let out a sigh of relief and wipe the sweat from your brow.

As for Genji, his emotions were straddling the line between surprise and confusion. His expression stunned as his voice fumbles for a question to ask. This is your first time seeing a break in his character, does he look... nervous? He has nothing to be nervous about; you’re just here to deliver a simple warning right? Oh-

“Shimada-sama, have you eaten dinner yet?” you ask, remembering the meal you hid in his room. The question makes his eyebrows furrow.

“Uh... not quite, I-“

“Alright then, there a tray of food already prepared for you. I’ll cover it when I return and you can choose to eat it if you wish. And also, if you were not informed, some of your father’s guests have arrived a day early and more guards are on patrol tonight. Please be cautious on your return.”

“Oh... uh, sure...Thanks...”

“...”

“...”

“... Is, is that it?” Genji asks, scratching the back of his head, probably looking even more confused than before. “Didn’t my father send you to... retrieve me, or something?”

“Oh!” That’s why he looked so nervous; he was worried that he was caught red handed. You shake your head. “I came at my own will to simply warn you. I-“

_I felt guilty that I misunderstood your intentions and directed my anger towards you that night. I wish you repay you with this favour._

You pause as the words get caught in your mouth. The sudden halt in what you’re saying makes him look at you quizzically. The words you were about to say felt natural for you to tell him, but then again, it feels like you dodged a trap. You feel alarms go off in your brain and as you stare into his eyes you remembered.

_What power does this man have over you?_

The son to a criminal empire, a playboy, and your own promise to never be too personally attached to anyone in this work. These reasons stop you from telling the truth of your actions, because how else will he take your gesture? That you’re interested in him? That you’re doing him favours to earn his friendship? Or maybe you’ll look selfish, losing sight of the vow of servitude you promised to the Shimada Clan.

You tighten the grip on your own hands under the guise of your calm face, hoping that the pressure would alleviate the conflict stirring up in you.

_No. You should not be associated with Genji Shimada. No matter how charming or how kind he could potentially be, you should not...._

You back away from him slightly and shift your body into a formal pose. “It is simply my duty as a servant of the Shimada clan to look after the happiness and wellbeing of my masters,” you ended up saying. It’s strange though, you thought you steeled your mind and prepared yourself as a maid for the Shimada Clan. You told yourself many times to never mingle with the wrong people and embrace your solitude. But as you said those words, you felt heat rise to your cheeks, your throat go dry, and... tears beginning to surface.

_Do not become friends with anyone. I must remain alone._

You bow at him, holding back your emotions to the best of your abilities. “I must return to my duty. I hope you enjoy your night, if you would please excuse me-“

You’re interrupted by Genji waving his hands. “No, no, I might as well head back now. If the guests are still in the dining hall then it should be easier to sneak back while people are still making noise. And besides-“

He moves towards you, closing the gap that you created before and smiles at you. “I can finally take a perfect night’s stroll with you.”

“Oh,” you blurted. It almost seemed like a joke to be honest, for this night is anything but perfect. Your hair stuck to your skin and your clothes feel uncomfortable from the sweat, there are blisters on your feet, and you had to fight a man as well. Genji seems to catch the discomfort on your face as you recall those events, but never the less he leans in closer. You almost instinctually pull away, wanting to tell him to not touch you since you’re in need of a bath, but you find yourself accepting his gesture as he gently plucks and brushes away your hair that’s on your face.

“Ha ha, I suppose you’ve had a bad night?” he asks with a softness to his voice, but with a low secretive growl that only you could hear from this distance, as if he already know the answer to his own question. The way Genji is gazing at you too much for you to return right now, and your eyes dart away to break his stare. He gently sweeps your arm over his and you lock arms with him. You’re suddenly _very_ close to him. You look at him, your face flushed and your face painted with surprise.

“Let’s try to change that, shall we?” Genji says, as he begins to slowly walk onto the street and guide the two of you back to the castle. You want to refuse, but it’s too late as he’s already locked arms with you, it feels too rude to reject him now. For the first minute, you could feel your nervous heart racing as you’re linked to him with nothing but your right arm and your left hand awkwardly placed by your side. But as the stroll continues you feel yourself begin to relax at the night breeze passing by and comfortably cooling you down. The way he supports you as you walk helps ease your tired feet a bit. You’ve also left the bustling night life behind, and find yourself surrounded in dim lit scenery, nothing but a few streetlights and the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. And you start to think that _maybe it is okay to just indulge myself in this moment._

Your other hand comes up to wrap Genji’s arm, and you lightly lean your head and body on his figure. You didn’t realise how tired you were, feeling relaxed as you two walked down the pathway together. He seems to hum in approval, accepting your weight and guiding you when he suddenly stops.

“What happened?” he asks in a worried tone as he inspects your left hand. For a second you’re not sure what he means, but when you look down at your left arm you can see bruises forming around your wrist and a scrape at the back of your hand. You pull your hand away from him to get a closer look yourself, and your face lights up a bit.

“This is good! It means I have proof on why it took me so long to return!” you say, glad that this will hopefully decrease the chance of anyone being suspicious why it almost took you  an hour to go on a simple shopping trip. The happiness in your expression was not matched by Genji though as he looks at you with concern.

“No it’s not good, you were hurt. What happened?” he asks, taking your hand back from you and inspecting it more.

“A man simply attacked me and I defended myself, it is nothing you should be worried about,” you say, unsure of why Genji is so worried all of a sudden. His expression turns into a small scowl.

“You know... I didn’t bring this up so I wouldn’t ruin the ‘mood’ but you were covered in sweat and limping slightly when you found me. Just what did you go through to find me?”

You find your comfort fade away and you return to the formality you once had. You separate yourself from him and bow again.

“Like it said, it is simply my duty as a Shimada-“

“Please stop prioritising your sense of duty, don’t you care about your own wellbeing!?”

“I-“

_I was so worried I wouldn’t find you. That you could get caught and suffer the consequences. I really don’t mind what I went through, I really don’t..._

You find yourself stopping at your own words again, your voice hitching in your throat. You want to tell him that you’re okay, and that he’s going to be okay tonight as well. But then again, a part of your mind is beginning to scream.

_You should not be associated with Genji Shimada. No matter how much he cares for you right now._

“My purpose it to serve you and your wellbeing will always be more important than mine,” you said with your head lowered.

Saying those words seemed so cruel but necessary. You feel like taking back those words but you also don’t want to test your stakes in this game, and so you push him away again. But this time, you felt something in your heart shatter as Genji, moments ago with a smile full of bliss and content, looks at you with... disappointment.

“I see” he says, the tone of his voice dull as he steps back. “I... believed you said you had a duty to fulfil.”

“... Yes, I was tasked to buy some things.”

“Then please go ahead and fulfil it, I will return ahead of you.”

_I’m sorry._

You bow.

_I’m so sorry._

“Very well, good night, Shimada-sama.”

He is the first to walk away, not giving you a second glance as he continues down the path. You watch him go, make sure he is alright and he doesn’t run into anything while he is in your sight. _No. That’s a lie and you know it._ As soon as he disappears down the road, you can’t stop the rush of heat to your face as tears well in your eyes.

In this moment, you feel so helpless, unable to control whichever mindset you want to stay with as you work for the Shimada clan. There’s the constant looming fear of your loyalty being tested, and failing that test could leave you back on the street again. And then there’s him, the opposite to whatever misconception you had of this clan. Your mind clung onto the delusion that you could never trust anyone in a criminal organisation no less, but to watch him seem so... sad? You broke your own heart just as much as you broke his.

Everything else feels like a blank, a blur, as you mindlessly complete your task. As expected you were asked why it took you so long until you showed them your injured arm and over exaggerating the events of that fight with the man tonight. They also noticed your swollen face and the redness around your eyes, and ate up your lie easily. You were done for tonight, but before you finished you went up to Genji’s quarters. To your content, he had left out his now empty food tray. You tried to make as little sound as you pick it up and return it to the kitchen. You shouldn’t disturb him anymore tonight, not after what you did.

You made your way to the baths next, planning to clean off the sweat from tonight, but you only find yourself sitting under the shower doing nothing. As the warm water soothed and washed away the exertion from today, you found yourself preoccupied in your thoughts.

_What had your sense of duty cost you tonight? What’s going to happen now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's suddenly 5am, time to sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (the 5am me right now thinks its good, but maybe I'll proofread it again after hours of sleep), thanks for reading :)


	4. The Tease [Mature]

A few days past since your second encounter with Genji Shimada ended disastrously. Instead of resolving whatever guilt you had, it’s now doubled in size and you find yourself plagued by your own thoughts. Furthermore, when the staff manager heard about your ‘assault’ on the street, they insisted you take more time honing your fighting skills. Every fortnight or so, some of the servants gather together for some basic upkeep on their self defence just in case they needed to stop any surprises in the Shimada estate. But even after those classes, you stay a few extra hours refining your skills.

You take aim and fling the knife towards the target, getting frustrated when your knife was just off the centre. You aim again, this time the hilt hitting the target and the knife limply falls to the ground in a clang. You feel a bit of rage surge up within you, letting out an angry sigh as you lift your arm up to aim again-

“Wait, “a familiar voice echoes from the back of the hall. You instinctually go into a formal pose but instead an arm snakes around your hip, catching you off guard. You didn’t realise how quick and silent he could be, and when you flinch out of the sudden touch, he steadies you.

“Your stance is off,” Genji says, gently adjusting your posture with the arm around your waist. His body is pressing against most of yours as he brings his foot between your legs to widen your stance. Afterwards, he brings his right arm under yours, raising it slightly from where you originally had it.

“There, you should be more balanced now,” he says, still holding your body in place. His face is right beside you, and as he speaks you could feel his breath on your neck.

“Shimada-sama,” you cough. “I appreciate your advice but-“

“I’m not done,” he says with a slight growl, grasping the underneath your hand with the knife in it. He slowly begins to direct your arm into a fluid movement, a flow starting from your shoulder to your wrist. The grip on the knife you’re holding gets limper and almost slip with every end of the arm action, the technique encouraging the knife to soar to its target.

“You put less strain on your wrist like this,” Genji says, lightly pushing your body to the beginning stance before back away from you a bit. “I noticed you try to get most of your force from just your wrist. This is better technique.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him nod as a sign to throw. You comply and throw the knife, sinking into the outer rim of the target. You blush a bit, embarrassed that your aim was worse than you thought, but Genji hums in approval.

“The aiming you can always practice in your own time,” he says as you relax your body from the stance. You turn to look at him, and to your surprise he looked back with a friendly smile.

_Aren’t you mad at me?_

“I thank you for your guidance,” you say generically, bowing at him. When you lift your head and look at him again, you feel your body flinch when his smile has disappeared into a frown again.

“You...” he sighs, folding his arms. You keep your gaze lowered, but you could feel him intensely staring at you.

“As a servant to the Shimada clan, you will carry out any request I ask of you?” he asks in a serious tone.

“Of course, Shimada-sama,” you reply without thinking. It’s a pretty obvious answer, right?

“I see,” he nods. He goes silent for a few seconds in thought before he chuckles. “Then I-“

“Brother!”

A voice booms from the back of the training hall. You both look at the direction of the voice to see Hanzo Shimada, Genji’s older brother, entering the room. You’ve heard the other maids talk about him, how he’s basically the opposite to Genji. A serious, committed heir to the Shimada empire with the aura of authority and intensity that will break you if you stepped out of line.  Hanzo looks past Genji and spots you, he scowls at his brother.

“What are you doing?” he says, probably assuming this is more than just a friendly chat, but Genji doesn’t flounder.

“She’s just here to aid us with today’s training, brother,” he says with his natural, light hearted tone.

Hanzo looks at you, his frown not showing a sign of change. “Is this true?” he says to you.

You’re not sure what to say, but a subtle nod from Genji made you realise you should just obey, and you bow at Hanzo.

“That is correct, Shimada-sama,” you say, trying to not sound nervous within Hanzo’s intimidating presence.

He gives Genji a glance as if he’s saying _‘you’re just doing to this to impress her, aren’t you?’_ which Genji replies with a shrug.  He stares at you unapprovingly for a few more moments before letting out a sigh.

“Very well. Prepare the equipment.”

“はい! (Right!)”

\----

You spend the next few minutes furiously grabbing items for the Shimada brothers, preparing towels and refreshments as they stretched. While they fitted on basic protection, you were directed to retrieve a set of wooden swords. After picking their swords they made their way into the centre of the dojo, you got down on your knees to await your next command. You weren’t sure what to expect, you’ve seen how the other maids practiced drills by slowly flipping each other and shakily practicing moves. But you knew these brothers were on a whole other level, and when the first clash of wooden swords thundered you felt your heart skip.

An inexperienced person would practice half heartedly, subconsciously not intending to hurt the other person. But these brothers are something else. You held your breath as the brother’s swords danced in a relentless torrent of attacks and deflects, the sounds of the collisions echoing through the dojo. The intensity of the battle almost makes you want to cheer them on, and they seem so evenly matched that your heart quickens in suspense. The uncertainty of who will come out on top excites you, as if you’re watching an action movie. You can’t help but focus the majority of your attention to Genji though, feeling entranced with every strike he makes. Despite the intensity, there’s still a hint of that light hearted and cheeky personality with every move. Their strikes seem so disciplined and refined, but as they shuffled back from their assault it catches you by surprise to see how little effort Hanzo seems to be putting in. He’s barely breaking a sweat, but on the other hand you could see Genji panting. You begin to worry, seeing as how Genji looks exhausted compared to his brother.

“Sloppy!” Hanzo cries out, making Genji reaffirm his stance and prepare for the next contact. Despite their actions seeming so evenly matched, it’s already obvious to see who has the upper hand. Behind each of Hanzo’s attacks is the future of the clan, the older brother destined to take on the responsibility of a whole empire. But what does that make Genji?

They strike at each other again, and again, and it goes on for quite a while. Your body tenses as you watch on, each skirmish taking a toll on each brother until-

“Argh!”

 Genji cries out as Hanzo’s wooden sword strikes his body. He quickly returns to his stance but you could see the pain at his side making him unsteady.

“That’s enough for now,” Hanzo says. They both catch their breath, Hanzo exhaling before he motions you over to bring the towels. As you hand Genji his towel, despite his exhausted visage, a small smirk appears on his face. You’re not sure what that meant until he starts to take his shirt off. You could feel your face go beet red.

“Brother!” Hanzo calls him out, annoyed.

“What?” Genji says naively, “She’s just here to do her job, remember? Go get this washed and returned to my room.” He plops his sweaty shirt into your arms and leans in slightly.

 _“It’s your duty as a servant to the clan, right?”_ he whispers as you catch the sly expression on his face.

Genji takes another step back, and you get a full view of his shirtless figure. You clench your teeth to try and keep your mouth from hanging. Your heart triples in speed as the heat on your face reaches your ears. You mindlessly stare at his sculpted form, years of training and practice has toned the muscles on his body. You’re not sure what to think. The whole scene has stunned your mind and you’re unable to look away. Genji notices how you’re staring at his body, and bends down, his hands making their way to the rim of his pants when-

“That’s it!” Hanzo shouts, striking his brother across the head with the back of his hand. He glares at you, snapping you out of your trance, “Go. Now.”

You nod and quickly evacuate the dojo, Hanzo furiously yelling at his brother fading into the distance.

After you’re a safe distance from the building, you give yourself a moment to catch a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You try to relax as you could hear your heart beating in your ears.

_What the hell was that?_

After a good few minutes of calming yourself down, the excitement has passed. You close your eyes, trying to make sense of the events that transpired. As you recollect your thoughts, you remember a phrase that makes you shudder.

_“It’s your duty as a servant to the clan, right?”_

_Was he mocking your sense of duty? Just what was he trying to do?_

You glance down at his shirt that you’re still holding, sticky and damp in sweat.

…

You should complete the task you were assigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of stuff trying to improve my writing so it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I'm still trying to figure out the techniques of writing, so I'll just keep at it and hopefully I'll get better :)
> 
> edit: aww you guys are so sweet thank you for all the encouragement in the comments :)


	5. Now or Never [Mature]

You didn’t realise how bothersome it was to just wash one shirt. You were not allowed you prematurely start the laundry so you ended up hand washing it (at least you were still able to use the tumble dryer). Your ears perk up as you hear snickering maids walk past.

“Did you hear? Apparently the young master got in trouble for flirting with one of the maids.”

“Really? Did you know who it was?”

“Nobody knows. No one was assigned to clean the dojo at the time when it happened.”

“Ha ha, looks like another maid has fallen for him”

“Ha ha ha!”

… A few more moments til the sound of footsteps and chuckles fade.

You now hold the clean and dry shirt in your hands, just one more step to take before you finish your task. But then again, you find yourself at a standstill, alone and your mind in disarray. _Just another maid falling for him?_ You take a seat, feeling the heart in your chest pumping heavily again. There’s a hint of insignificance the closer you get to him knowing in the back of your mind that he’s the type to never stand still. You, and probably everyone else besides him, know that it’s a bad idea to not step into this trap. And yet, you still doubt every assumption you were told. How many of those people truly know him more than the stories that are weaved around his persona? You’ve seen it enough to be aware that somewhere behind the playboy and the son to a criminal empire crap that there’s… a subtle kindness. A kindness he couldn’t discard despite living the life he’s living and it’s… admirable. You feel your face heat up again.

_Dammit._

You gaze harder at Genji’s shirt resting on your lap, your hands tightening around the fabric.

…. It’s time to go.

\----

“Shimada-sama, I have your shirt,” you say as you stand outside his room. For a second, you think that his room is vacant, maybe he’s still training? You were about to turn and leave until a barely audible voice seeps through the door.

“C-come in.”

The voice is unmistakably Genji’s, but he sounds like he’s in… pain? You open the door slowly, and to your surprise you see Genji sprawled out and face down on his futon. He’s wearing a loose robe, suggesting that he was probably about to take a nap. A glance was all you needed to see that he was exhausted. You step in and close the door behind you.

“Shimada-sama, are you alright?” you couldn’t help but ask, slightly marvelling how there’s a limit to his energy.

“Hanzo got mad at me,” he groans as he sits up slowly. As the duvet on him slides off his body, so does a part of his robe. The knot around the waist of his robe has loosened, and has created a very deep opening and exposes his chest. He wipes his face with his hand, “He decided to extend our spar in the dojo for another hour or so.”

As fascinating as it is to see him looking this vulnerable, you snap back to your senses. “I washed and returned your shirt, as you commanded,” you bowed.

“The shirt-? Ah, right,” he lets out a soft chuckle. “You actually did what I told you.”

You keep your head down, “Of course, it is my duty as a servant to the Shimada clan.”

“Please excuse me,” you say as you make your way to his drawer, sliding the shirt neatly into one of the compartments before closing it quietly. Just as the drawer shuts, the muffled thump was just not loud enough to mask the ruffling of fabric. From what you know about Genji, he could be standing behind you right now. You keep your body facing towards the wall, your eyes glancing towards the ground beside you and you were right. You see his shadow cast by the sun gently shining through the window slowly approaching you.

“Is there anything else you need of me?” you ask, pretending to be oblivious to his approach. His shadow stops in a moment of thought, and sinks back away from you.

_What was that all about?_

“W-well,” Genji says, sounding strained, which is odd since he was just almost about to sneak up to you. Is it over exaggerating it? “I’m pretty sore from all the training today, so… would you massage my muscles?”

“Huh?” You turn to face him in surprise. He’s lying face down on the futon, probably trying to hide the fact that he tried to sneak up on you. “Forgive me but I’m not a very good masseuse. I could call for one if-“

“I don't want to wait, you will do,” he says, his voice with a tinge of deviousness. “That’s an order.”

You furrow your eyebrows. Both of you know that he’s now playing this master-servant game again. You also know that you’re getting closer and closer to dangerous territory, being in this private room with just you two. But then again, this could be a one time opportunity, a chance to clarify what you want to know about him. _And you have something you might be able to ask him._

“Then I will return shortly to get som-“

“I have some oils and lotion you can use in that drawer,” Genji says as he wearily points his finger to a cabinet.

You let out a little scoff, _of course he does._

You find a bottle of something suitable for massages and begin to warm up your hands as you rub lotion around them. You instruct him to take off the top half of his robe, which he does by letting it slide down his shoulders and pool around his waist before lying face down again. You don’t find yourself blushing at the sight of his topless form again because you felt the sense of professionalism in doing this. But as your fingers began to loosen the knot around his shoulders you were dead wrong. You could hear him let out hums of approval, quietly moaning as you ran your hand around his back and soothed his aching muscles. With every pleased reaction, the heart in your chest is beating faster again, making your hands shaky the longer this goes on. You slowly made your way towards his lower back, but as you apply pressure to an area there he lets out a pained hiss. You instinctually stop.

“Forgive me, Shimada-sama, did I hurt you?” you ask with a worried expression.

“N-no, that’s just a bruise a got from today. Don’t worry about it,” he says as he relaxes his body again. You try to locate the bruise you just touched, but you could barely see it. You hesitate; maybe there are more bruises you couldn’t see. You focus on his body, trying your best to locate these bruises so you could avoid them.

“And please, call me by my name, at least while we’re alone,” he says light-heartedly, but to you, you’re not sure if you should allow yourself the honour. You sit back away from him as you process the request. Calling someone by their first name is… intimate (in Japanese culture), and you’re not sure if you’ve reached that level of familiarity with him yet. And yet he’s inviting you do say his name.

“Is that a request?” you ask hesitantly.

He lets out a small sigh, “Never mind, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

_But you do. He may not feel the same way as you but… You want to be closer to him. Maybe not entirely in a lustful way, but through something that you felt like you earned. You don’t truly feel like you currently earned the right, but you want to know how it feels, just for a bit._

You take in a deep breath.

“G-Genji…” you say, a warmth spreading through your checks from your nerves as you avert your eyes. _Does this make us friends? Or more than friends? Or maybe it’s just the Western culture he picked up._ You could hear the rustling of fabric as Genji turns his head to look at you as you try to hide your face. You’re mostly frozen where you are, your fingers fidgeting with the fabric of your clothes. He slowly sits up.

_Is he mad at you? Maybe he didn’t like that._

You could see him slowly approach you, and a glimpse of his eyes was all you needed to be captured by his gaze. There’s a strong intent emanating from his expression, and you’re stunned the way he stares at you and slowly closes the gap between you. You’re unsure of what’s going on, and every approach is returned with you backing away in response. But there is only so much you can escape when you’re sitting down.

You’re like a deer in headlights, trapped in a whirlwind of emotion as you now lie on your back, Genji towering over your body. A part of you is screaming you to move, to push him away and stop his advance. And yet, you feel yourself fall into an endless spiral of his allure.

He curls a strand of your hair around his fingers as he smiles. “That was quite adorable,” he growls, his fingers now making his way from your hair to your cheek, cupping it in his hands. Your eyes widen.

_You know what’s coming next._

You see his face get closer to yours, his breath tickling your nose. The way he looks at you, you would describe it as _hunger_. An overwhelming desire to confine you in his grasp. _Lust_.

_Is this right? Lust? Didn’t you want more than this? More than something that will disappear after a day. This… no. This doesn’t feel right._

You suddenly squint your eyes, scrunching up your face and press your lips together, essentially rejecting his advance. You feel him stop, his face still hovering yours as he looks at your displeased expression.

He lets out a long sigh before collapsing gently on top of your body, his head slightly nuzzling your neck. “And people call me the playboy,” he says, slightly muffled by the ground and your hair.

“Just how long are do you plan to toy with me” he exhales.

In this moment you experience a familiar feeling. _Oh no, this mistake is happening again. You’re going to break is heart for the third and probably last time._ You could see the restraint taking a toll on him; he’s exhausted from the game that you were subconsciously playing with him.

_This is it. This is it or there will no longer be anymore advances. No more flirting. No more Genji._

“Genji,” you say, the tone of your voice shaky as you’re trying to get used to calling his name. He doesn’t respond, still lying lifelessly on top of you. He probably thinks that you’re playing with him again, aren’t you? You sit up, doing your best to bring him up with you. When you’re both face to face again, although his eyes are averted, you bring your hand up to his cheek, which he jolts at your touch, probably wanting to reject you. Your heart and mind are in a panic, anxiety flooding your body, but you stay strong and take a deep breath.

“Genji… I’m afraid of you.”

He looks up at you, a surprised and confused expression you’ve encountered before, and you can’t help but smile a little from the nostalgia.

“I want to love you, I really do but… not the kind of love that will be forgotten in the next day. My kind of love is something I will dedicate to someone for a lifetime.”

You could feel the shakiness to your voice as pressure wells up in your eyes.

“But even if you don’t mind this sort of love, where else would this even lead? You’re a son to this clan, Genji, and I’m just a lowly servant. I don’t have money, connections, or the beauty your family demands. It’s almost insulting to your family to be involved with you.”

Your emotions have reached a tipping point, the tears flow down your cheeks and you caress his gently.

 _“Then I see you do things for me, and I fall in love with you again. I-I just don’t know which one I should believe._  
So please-  
Stop making me fall in love with you if you don’t feel the same way for me!”

…

You release your hand from his face, letting your arm collapse to your side. You can’t bear to look at him right now as a sobbing mess. You can’t help but think this is the end of an unrequited love, something that would’ve never happened from the beginning anyway. That getting this far ended up meaning nothing.

Silence hangs in the air, a sign that you should probably take your leave perhaps.

“… Is that all?” he says. For a second you feared the worst. You’ll probably walk out of here fired or something. But what catches you off is that his voice… it sounded pleased.

You look up at his face, and this time you’re the one who’s surprised. With a big smile across his face, you could see his drained emotion replaced with a refreshed one.

He leans in to give you a big hug, his arms wrapping around you as you could hear his voice shake in happiness.

“I knew you were genuine. I was so worried that you were just like those other girls,” he says, the hug getting tighter with each passing second, as if he’s not letting go of a treasure he’s discovered. “I’m so tired of being treated as a Shimada. I’m so tired of being used and pressured into doing things.”

He pulls out of the hug and you two stare into each other’s face, both with the expression of disbelief and joy emitting from them.

“I don’t care if people don’t want this to work, or if we have to keep this a secret, I still want to try.”

With that he leans in, and with no more doubt in your heart you accept it. Your lips touch and a heat that spreads across your face to your chest. Even though your heart is beating out of control, you feel safe and relaxed within his touch. This kind of heat is comforting, inviting, accepting, and you’re certain this was what you were looking for.

_Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for 100 kudos! That's so cool! You guys are really motivating me to write more and I'm having a lot of fun. 
> 
> Onto a bit more serious matters though, I changed the rating of this fic to mature (from teen) because I felt like there were some suggestive stuff. But with where the story is going right now I feel like changing the rating to be explict just to be safe. I'm sorry if I have any underaged readers, but if you're uncomfortable reading some things I plan to mark out which chapters will have which rating soon.
> 
> Thank you so much again for the support you guys :)


	6. Lover's Union [Explict]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Incoming

And so your relationship with Genji began. Turns out all this time he misunderstood your actions and thought you were just playing hard to get, which you denied immediately by smothering your face in your hands in embarrassment. To this day you try to not think about how bad you messed up those times, but at least that time is past you now. Both of you understand the reason why this union should be kept secret, mainly for your sake, but it still didn’t stop him from sneaking in a peck on the cheek when you walked past him in hallways or when you were alone sweeping the leaves outside He would leave you flustered, Genji walking away like nothing had happened while you’d blush from ear to ear. Not only that, being the ninja he is he would sneak into your room on some nights to cuddle with you. There had been close calls where you were worried that he might accidentally fall asleep and get caught during the day, only to see him safely missing from your side when you woke up. As you started to get used to his little gestures, he would start turn up the heat a little more each time to keep you on your toes. An extra second to the kiss. A hand gently brushing against your waist. Fingers drifting lower and lower on your body each time.

Eventually, he started becoming flustered at his own actions too. He started to snap himself back to reality every time he sunk himself too deeply into your presence, forcefully prying his own arms open as his desires fought against him. You couldn’t help but feel helpless at his struggles at wanting to progress the relationship further, his patience wearing thin with each passing day. You can see how badly he wants to bed you, and even though you’ve given your consent to him, he still resists. For you? He doesn’t want just a quick moment with the anxious thought being caught in the act in the back of your heads. He’s willing to be patient, waiting for a moment where he could take his time to embrace his new lover.

Luckily, you found a way overcome your helplessness. One day you tracked down Genji’s location and when no one was around you gently grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

 “I’m… going on holiday this weekend. I’ll be staying here,” you whispered as you slipped a piece of paper in his hand. “But if you can’t make it I can change the date, you know. It’s-“

“I’ll be there,” Genji says with a big smile across his face. He gives you a small peck on the forehead. “I can’t wait”.

\----

You decided to stay at a hotel in a city with traditional aspects of Japanese culture peppered around the area, not too close or too far from where the Shimada castle lies. You spend the first day alone, treating yourself to a nice lunch without needing to worry about your duties. You used to enjoy this solitude, but now you find yourself tapping restlessly at the edge of your table, impatient at the idea of spending some time with Genji. You wanted to text him exactly where you are so you two could meet up quicker, but he insisted on playing a game. A game where he’ll track you down and find you himself, maybe to practice his scouting ability perhaps? You don’t doubt his skill, but damn, you were feeling a bit lonely.

Eventually, you spent your day mindlessly shopping to pass the time, purchasing random accessories, souvenirs, and clothes. Occasionally you would feel frugal; worried about spending your money on things other than necessities, but there’s a satisfaction in treating yourself after working so hard for the Shimada clan. But sometimes feeling frugal wasn’t the only feeling you got. You would sometimes see someone shift at the corner of your eye, and when you turned to look it was either just a stranger or nobody there. You chuckle to yourself. The time you’re spending alone is making you paranoid, you thought.

_Or is it really just your imagination?_

As you open the door to your hotel room after a long day of wandering, you find that there’s a gentle wind blowing through a gap in the balcony, the curtains gently fluttering in the wind. You put down your bags of shopping and turn on a lamp to getting a better look. You smile instinctually; it’s pretty obvious who the culprit could be after all.

“Did you have to come through the balcony?” you ask to seemingly no one as you lock the balcony door.

“… Oh it wasn’t too difficult,” a familiar voice caresses your ear as arms wrap around your waist. It was none other than Genji, who is now gently swaying you in his embrace.

“I don’t think that’s the point,” you chuckle. “Where were you today? I thought we would be able to spend the day together.”

He begins to fiddle with the hem of your shirt as his head finds a comfortable spot to nuzzle on your neck. “My apologies, I had to make sure I wasn’t being followed. My family grows suspicious sometimes,” Genji says, his voice tickling the sensitive skin on your neck.

“But-“

He cuts himself off as he brings his hands up your body. You gasp as his hands snake across the sides of your waist, towards your stomach, and then up towards your breasts. Your body is unfamiliar with being touched like this, and you could feel yourself shiver under the mercy of his hands.

“- I didn’t realise protecting our secret meant I had to endure watching you be alone that whole time-“

You’re pushed gently towards the balcony door, your cheek pressed gently against the cool glass with the thin layer of curtain in between. His fingers find their way under your bra and begin to toy with your breasts as he brings his leg between yours. He lifts his leg up slightly, applying just enough pressure on your sex to make you whimper in the sensation. This pace feels a bit fast, but then again _he’s been holding back for a long time._

“-We would’ve eaten lunch together, went shopping together. That dress you bought would look cute on you by the way-“

He doesn’t stop toying with you, the way he’s applying pressure to your sensitive parts is making you pant. One of his hands curl around your neck and up to your chin, his thumb brushes against the bottom of your lip, enticing you to release a mewl that were holding in. His other hand makes its way down your body, leaving sparks of electricity with each finger that brushes past, and slips its way slowly into your pants.

“… Well, let’s catch up on lost time, shall we?” he purrs as his fingers begin to rub your sex. The shock drives your body to buck against his, your back pressing against his chest as you try to ground yourself from the sensation. The hand that was on your chin guides you to Genji’s lips as he kisses you, your moans consumed as he continues to toy with your delicate nub. You feel him beginning to grind his hips against you, letting out groans of his own as you two are tangled in the first moments of hot bliss. When he releases you from the kiss, you take in a gasp of air and you get a good look at his expression. You could see his face flushed and strained as he continues to please you.

“G-Genji” you manage to speak up. He stops for a moment to let you regain control for a second, and you softly push him towards the bed. You didn’t want to have all the pleasure to yourself, and yet you weren’t very sure how to make him happy. You gently cup his crotch, feeling his length hard in your palm as Genji lets out a small moan. You gently stroke your hand across his clothed erection and observed his expression, looking for signs of pleasure and if you’re doing it right.

“L-like this?” you ask, still unsure if he’s enjoying it. He lets out another sigh, a smile on his face as he grasps your hand.

“Here,” he says as he pulls his pants off, exposing his length. You shy away from looking at it at first; you could feel butterflies in your stomach as you try to hide your growing excitement. He gives you a few seconds to relax again before guiding your hand to gently clasp his cock. “Like this.”

Genji begins to stroke himself with your hand, leading it up and down his shaft as he lets out strained breaths. You focus on the way he presses down with his fingers down on your hand, and you do your best to mimic the motion. To your relief, you could see his squirming intensify. You watch the way his chest heave with each irregular breath as his body begins to glow with a soft red shade. It was fascinating to watch him begin to lose control of his bearings as his desires overwhelm him. Suddenly, his hand releases from yours and presses you down on the bed and you gasp at the sudden exchange of position.

“I didn’t realise how sadistic you could be,” he teases.

“What? No, I-“you blush, unsure of how to react to that. While you are flustered, he takes off his shirt and slowly begins to unbutton yours. Your body instinctually backs away, but Genji reassures you by cupping your cheek. He slowly undresses you, leaving a path of kisses with every skin he exposes down to your legs. You toes curl up in anticipation and the closes his lips get to your sex, the more you feel your heart beat faster.

“You can play with me however later, but tonight I want this to be about you,” he growls, his breath tickling the skin of your thigh. Without another warning, his tongue darts into your folds, making you jolt as the wave of pleasure hits you again. Your hands fumble around the mattress, desperately trying to find a way to keep yourself grounded as your whole body writhes in ecstasy. You end up grabbing his hair, calling his name as he relentlessly takes you in his mouth. You feel your body begin to shiver, a pressure building up within you as your moans got louder. Noticing that you’re just on the cusp of your orgasm, Genji pulls away, leaving you whimpering in the withdrawal of pleasure. You look at him, your expression begging him to continue as you huff in anticipation.

“I-I can’t hold it back anymore,” he says, as you see him move his hips closer to you. Your eyes widen in realisation as you see him grasp his length in his hand. He gently rubs the head against your folds, your hips subconsciously shifting towards it as you watch each other. Genji slowly enters you, spreading your entrance as you took in his cock. There’s a sting, but your mind is drowning in so much bliss that the pain fades quickly. You eventually take it all in, a final quick thrust and Genji’s cock was fully inside you. He stops and leans forward, making a trail of kisses from your lips to the nape of your neck. You feel his chest press against yours, his breath erratic his bare chest slick in sweat.

“Are- uhn… Are you alright?” he pants. You could feel the rumble of his words with his body pressed against yours.

You nod, practically begging him to start moving as your hands wrap around him, just waiting to tip you over the edge. And with your sign he begins to thrust. The pace builds up as you claw at Genji’s back, losing your mind with each motion. He bites down on your skin, seemingly trying to keep himself together as you two are in each other’s arms.

He calls your name, his hands holding down your arms as you lose control of your body as he continues to drive your joy over the top.

_It’s coming. Oh god, it’s happening._

You lose any sense of restraint, and when you could feel the incoming orgasm boiling your senses to the core, you scream his name. Your whole body quakes as you feel yourself hitch, a wave of bliss spilling and washing over your body.

The way you clenched your body makes Genji gasp, losing control of himself as he gives you a final grind, spilling his hot load into you. He cries out, his fingers tensing as he releases his control, and collapses on top of you. You two hold each other close for a moment, catching your breaths as he slowly rolls off you.

“Ha… That was pretty good…” he pants, gently running his hand through your hair. You see his eyes gaze at you, a look of satisfaction forming into a smile as if he’s admiring his work.

“The wait was worth it,” he whispers, leaning in to give to a peck on the forehead.

“I love you,” the last thing you hear Genji say as you drift off into sleep, a comfort in your heart knowing that you’ve made your lover happy and that he’ll be at your side when you wake up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading my story :) The slow burn finally reached the end :P
> 
> I think I'm going to end it here, but I might continue the story some day. I have some ideas on what could happen in the current Overwatch time and cybord Genji:)
> 
> See ya then :D


End file.
